Rapprochement
by LoveKakashiHatake
Summary: It was just a stupid jutsu that Sakura wanted to show at Kakashi that went wrong. Really wrong... And things are getting interesting.
1. Wrong jutsu

Enjoy the story ! =)

'' talk ''

_' __thought '_

_**' inner Sakura '**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was on her way to the training field . She was so excited to show her new jutsu to Kakashi , she had worked on it for 5 month .

Sakura arrived and saw Kakashi sitting alone under a tree .

'' Hey Kakashi ! '' says Sakura

'' Yo ! '' Kakashi waved a hand

'' Can I show you my new jutsu now ? ''

'' Sure ''

Sakura took out a scroll and a kunai , and she gave the kunai to Kakashi . Kakashi raised an eyebrow .

'' What you want me to do with that ? '' asked Kakashi

'' I need a drop of your blood on the scroll ''

'' What for ? '' Sakura became annoyed by Kakashi .She took the kunai and cut Kakashi's finger .

'' Oww ! ''

'' You don't have to be rude ! '' says Kakashi

'' Sorry '' Sakura rolled her eyes .

She took Kakashi's finger and let his blood drop on the scroll . And she did the same with her finger .

'' What is the jutsu ? ''

''You will see when I finish '' Kakashi was getting curious .

'' Fox ! Dragon ! Wolf ! '' Sakura made hand signs and she put her hand on the open scroll .

Then everything went black ..

_**2 hours later**_

Sakura's eyes opened slowly . She had a bad headache and she felt heavy .

'' What happ- '' She didn't finish her phrase .

Sakura's eyes widdened . Her voice . Its sounded like Kakashi's voice ! She got up and looked at her body , she was ready to faint . It was Kakashi's body . Sakura started to panic .She couldn't believe it she surely made a mistake on her jutsu .

Sakura took a deep breath and looked around her at the training field , It was a little dark outside .She saw Sakura wake up slowly on the ground . It was HER .

So that meant Kakashi was in it .

'' Shit .. ''

She watched Kakashi in her body stand up and looked at his body . He froze for about 5 minutes and screamed .

'' SAKURA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the fuck is this jutsu ?!! ''

'' Hey ! I don't know ! My jutsu was not supposed to do this ! ''

'' What then ?! '' Sakura felt unwell .

'' Umm.. W-We were supposed to be transformed into.. a dog ... '' Sakura looked at her feet .

'' You're kidding me right ? ''

'' No.. '' Kakashi stared at Sakura

'' Anyway . How do we get back to our selfs ? '' asked Kakashi . Sakura's heart beated fast she didnt think about that .

'' I-I don't know .. '' Kakashi started to lose patience .

'' Ohh great !! '' said Kakashi sarcasticly . _' fuck , fuck , fuck '_

Sakura started to cry . Kakashi saw and went to hold her ( his body ) . It was really weird .

'' Sakura don't cry i'm sorry .. What would people think if they saw us , me crying... and you holding me ... '' Sakura pushed Kakashi hard .

Kakashi chuckled

'' At least we are not transformed into dog .. '' said Kakashi

'' yea .. '' Sakura wiped her tears _**' OMG i'm in Kakashi body ! WOW ! '**_

_' Ohhh noo why do you have to be there too ?! ' _

_**' Hey you think you can keep Kakashi's body just for your self ?! '**_

_' Nani !? No ! '_

'' Sakura ? ''

'' Huh Oh . Yes ? ''

'' Uumm we have to go to Tsunade-sama if we want to get back to our selves .. '' said Kakashi

'' Yes . Lets go ! ''

They walked to the hokage tower in silence. They did not feel well in their new bodys. But Kakashi liked to be in Sakura's body a little , he watched his boobs bounce , Sakura's boobs he corrected. Sakura noticed what he was looking at .

'' Kakashi ! You ! Pervert !! Stop watching my chest !! '' Kakashi started to become red.

'' Hehehe sorry .. '' His eyes crinkled and he was scratching the back of his head . They continued to walk and they heard an annoyed boy .

'' Hey Sakura-chan ! Kakashi-sensei ! '' Naruto approached them.

'' Hi Naruto '' Kakashi and Sakura said

'' You guys want to go to Ichiraku with me ? '' Kakashi and Sakura look at each other and turned to Naruto .

'' Sorry Naruto we have to do something '' Sakura (in Kakashi body) spoke first .

'' Do what !? ''

'' It's not your business now bye '' Kakashi ( in Sakura body ) said . And they were both gone .

Naruto was standing there alone and was suspious about these two , so he decide to set appart Ichiraku and follow them secretly .

Sakura and Kakashi reached to the Hokage tower . Sakura knocked on the door .

'' C-Come in ! '' said a drunk Tsunade . They went in .

'' Sakura ! , Kakashi ! , what can i do for you ? ''

_' Oh no thats not going to help when she's drunk ..' though Kakashi_

'' We have a big problem .. '' Sakura said

They explained everything from de beginning to end .

'' Soooo Kakashi is Sakura and Sakura is Kakashi .. '' Tsunade took a big sip of sake

They both nodded .

'' I can't do anything '' said Tsunade

'' WHAT !!!!!???? '' Kakashi and Sakura screamed

'' Haha ! I'm joking ! '' They stared at Tsunade almost have had heart attacks .

'' Ok lets get serious . For real I don't know what to do but there's certainly one way and i will try to find out , It can take months, many months !! . And also, you guys are removed from missons''

'' O-okk .. '' They said .Their faces were white as if they had seen a ghost

'' Now do what you have to do .Bye ''

'' Thats it !? '' said Kakashi

'' Yea ! I can't do anything for now ! ''

'' B-But I can't go to Kakashi's house .. ''

'' You don't have any choices you have to live at Kakashi's place and Kakashi you live at Sakura's place until i found something to change you back ! Thats not difficult ! ''

They went to protest but Tsunade cut them off .

'' GO ! ''

'' Oh yes . Kakashi , Sakura , please don't do anything stupid . '' With that they left not saying anything .

Naruto was in the back of the door and now on the rooftop , he listened to their conversation him too was surprised . At the beginning he thought that Kakashi and Sakura going out but no . Something came out of Naruto's mind .He wanted to makes some jokes on them .

A devilish smile appeared on his face

'' Thats going to be really fun ...hehe ''

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi and Sakura were outside .

Sakura was so nervous . She didn't want to go at Kakashi's home and take a shower in his body and the samething with her body . She couldn't think about it .All this situation is so arkward .

'' Okay .. Sakura It's getting late I'm gonna go to your house you go to mine, and tomorrow we'll discusses this ... okay ? ''

_' WHAT NO ! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE AN OLD PERVERTED MAN ALONE IN MY BODY ! ' Sakura though_

'' Ok. '' she said

They left in there oposit directions .They both already knew where the other lived .

'' This is so troublesome .. '' Sakura in Kakashi's body whispered .

She arrived at Kakashi's house and walk around . After 2 , 3 minutes she fell asleep on the couch .

Kakashi also fell asleep on Sakura's couch . That was a big day . And tomorow too .

**********

Et voila ! That took me alots of times to write this chapter , 2 months ! =O cuz I'm a french girl and I like to write in english Haha XD Yeah .. Ok Whatever hehe ... Next chapter coming ! =)


	2. New body

Sakura just woke up on Kakashi's couch . She really felt dirty , she didn't took a shower yesterday . She walked to the bathroom and look at her new profile on the mirror .

Her eyes widdened .

Why she didn't think of that before ? His face !

She grinned .

But what would Kakashi says ? He would probaly be mad at her . No , he can't . She had no choice , she has to takes out his mask if she want to go in the shower .

She put her hand 'his hand' on the mask and pulled down slowly . Then she froze . Kakashi's face .. He was so handsome , his nose was straight , he had a scar on his left cheek , his teeth was perfect and his lips was ... beautiful . She couldn't resist but to touch his lips , it was so soft . She stared in front of the mirrors , watching his gorgeous face .

She then shaked her head to get her minds off , She took a big breath and began to removed his clothes . First , she pulled off his black shirt and she saw his hot muscles . She touched his pretty firm chest . _' Wow i'm dreaming ! '_ And then she took away his pants and now reached to his green boxer ._' You can do it Sakura .. ' _She hesitate . She closed her eyes and taked off , after a moment she oppened her eyes .

She gasped

_**' Oh my my .. ' **_

His cock was so big !

She felt the blood coming out of her nose and wiped .

'' Damn ...''

She touch it and It was a little sticky .

_**' Hoho Sakura .. you naughty girl .. '**_

'' Shut up ! '' She began massaging his manhood .

'' Wooooo thats feel good .. '' She stopped . This was really inapropriate. She's taking advantage of him ! Kakashi wouldn't take advantage to her body .

She run into the shower and open it , she then let the cold water on the body .

'' Would he ? ''

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'' What am I thinking !? Damn Sakura pardon me !! '' Kakashi puted two fingers in Sakura's wet pussy in the shower .

'' MMmmmm Ohh !!! ''

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'' Haha no he wouldn't '' said Sakura still in the shower .

Sakura finished her shower and went to get dressed . She oppened the drawer just to see boxers , socks and masks . She took a white boxer with a red heart on it , dark gray mask and a pair of black socks . She went and opened the wardrobe , she saw alot of clothes , she never saw Kakashi wears all these clothes . Sakura took a pair of jeans and a light blue polo and got dressed . She didn't put his headband on because his hair was really cool like that .

_' Wow Kakashi looks so hot . ' _

Sakura left to see Kakashi at her house .

She walked quietly , everybody was looking at her because they never saw Kakashi in this outfit . All the girls had hearts in their eyes .

'' Tsss ''

'' Hey Kakashi-sensei !!!! '' Naruto said from a distance

Sakura ignored him

'' Wow Kakashi you look pretty good ! ''

'' What you want Naruto ? ''

'' Nothing .. I just wanna walk with you . '' A pretty girl past by them and made a wink to Kakashi .

'' Hey Kakashi-sensei . Smack her butt . '' Naruto pointed at the girl that made a wink at Kakashi .

BAAAM !! Naruto went flying away .

Naruto landed somewhere out of sight and rubbed his cheek with a red hand mark on it .

'' Ouuchh .. Okay that was not funny .. '' Naruto got up

'' Okay next victim , Kakashi-sensei .. Mouahahaha ! ''

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura arrive at her house and knocked .

'' Hey why am I knocking ? This is my house . '' But before she could open the door Kakashi open it .

Sakura saw Kakashi 'her body' standing there poorly dressed looking a little surprised to see how she dressed him .

Kakashi was wearing a tight t-shirt showing her navel and a really short skirt ._ ' OMG ! I don't have a bra too ! '_

She pushed him inside and closed the door .

'' Kakashi what do you think your doing !? You're not going to wear this ! ''

'' Hey why not !? I found this in your closet . ''

'' In a box ?! ''

'' Well yeah .. ''

'' This is to give ! '' yelled the kunoichi

'' Ok . I'm gonna go change . '' _' Wooo .. I look fucking scary when I'm mad .. ' thought Kakashi _

Sakura went to her wardrobe and took a bra , a pink t-shirt and a white skirt that will fit her body and gave it to Kakashi .

'' Ok change here now ! ''

'' I'm not going to change in front of you . ''

'' Why not ? Its my body ! '' _' Sometime this girl is really not nice ... ' thought Kakashi_

'' Okay then .. '' Kakashi started to undress in front of Sakura who was crossing his arm .

_' This is so arkward .. ' thought Kakashi_

5 minute later Kakashi finished getting dresses . They both went to the living room to talk about the change of body .

'' Okay .. I'll talk first '' said Kakashi

'' Every sunday I go to the bar with Genma .. ''

'' The senbon boy ? '' asked Sakura

'' Yes . ''

'' Mmmm he's kinda hot . ''

'' Hey don't do anything nonsense with my body . '' Sakura said nothing

Kakashi didn't know why but he felt a pinch in the heart . Is it because Sakura said that Genma looking hot ? Is he jealous ? Kakashi tried to clear his mind .

'' And I will show you how to summon Pakkun if you need him but later .. ''

'' Cool ! '' Sakura said with a big smile.

'' Oh and if you want you can read my Icha Icha books but just be careful they are fragile .. '' said Kakashi

'' No way ! ''

'' Hehe , I think thats all .. ''

'' My turn to talk ! Hihi ''

'' First , don't forget to feed my fish every morning , clean my house , oh and Ino comes over almost every day and Jeezz .. Good luck . And Tenten sometimes calls me to talk about Neji and her .. This is so annoying . And the last one is sometime Ino , Hinata , Tenten and Temari want to go at the hot spring but don't think about it . Just tell them that your sick or something . And ... Yeah I thinks thats alls too .. ''

_' Fuck ... This is going to be really boring . But the last one is interesting ... '_

_**DING DONG**_

'' Go open the door Kakashi .. ''

'' Oh yeah it's true ..I'm you . '' Kakashi went to open the door and saw Ino .

'' Hi Sakura !! '' She got in and closed the door .

'' Ino ? '' asked Sakura

'' Yeah it's me , Kakashi . Hey you look really good .What are you doing here dresses like tha- AAaawww Sakuraa.... why didn't you tell me ?! ''

'' Huh tell you what ? '' asked Sakura . Ino looked at Kakashi

'' Doh !! That you and Sakura are going out ! You guys make a really a cute couple ! I came by to ask Sakura something but I'm not going to disturbe you more .Bye ! '' She dissapear in a pouf of smoke .

'' Wtf ? HEY Wait !!!!!!!!!!!! WE are not together !!!! '' screamed Sakura but Ino was already gone

'' Fucking shit ! Now everybody going to know ! ''

'' And ? '' said Kakashi

'' AND !? ''

'' We are NOT together ! ''

'' Look Sakura calm down .. And it's true that we make a cute couple ..'' Sakura blushed .

'' I have to go , Hinata and I are going to the Dango restaurant , she call me this morning . '' said Kakashi

'' Ohh ok . But can you show me how to summon Pakkun first ? ''

'' Yeah '' Kakashi showed Sakura how to summon Pakkun and she did it easily . Kakashi told the story to Pakkun and laughed and then he was gone , because of the ( If-you-don't-go-after-5-second-I-will-kill-you ) look Sakura gave him .

'' Okay .. I will go . ByeBye '' said Sakura

'' Ok Bye ''

Sakura went to Kakashi's house to find something to do ..

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi and Hinata were sitting eating dango and drinking tea . Kakashi was late like always . Hinata was a little surprised Sakura was never late for something .

'' Sakura-chan ..? '' said Hinata

'' Yes ? '' said Kakashi

'' Umm .. Y-you know that I love Na-Naruto ? Right ? '' _' Eeww.. ' _

'' Yes . ''

'' Umm .I want him to notice me .. Can y-you help me ? '' _' Oh thats not going to be hard ..hehe ' tought Kakashi_

'' Sure ! Come to my place tomorrow after-noon ! ''

'' Thank you very much Sakura-chan ''

'' No problem ! ''

They finished their food and walked home in a their different paths .

'' Hey Sakura-chan !! '' _' Oh ***** , not him .. '_

'' Hi Naruto . ''

'' Where you going ? ''

'' Home '' said Sakura ( Kakashi )

'' I will walk you home then '' _' ARRG ' _

'' Okay ''

'' So .. Sakura you remember when we wanted to see whats unders Kakashi mask ?? '' _' Huh ? '_

'' Umm .. Yea why ? ''

'' I saw his face ! '' ' What ?! ' though Kakashi

'' No way !! ''

'' What does he look like ? ''

'' OMG ! Sakura he's soo ugly ! Big nose , fish lips and crooked teeth ! HAHAHAH '' ' WHAT !? Thats not true ! Son of a Bitch ! '

BAAAM !! Naruto went flying away .

'' Ouch ! Thats hurt ! But that was funny haha ! '' said Naruto

'' That Naruto .. Next time I wont just punch him .. '' said Kakashi

Kakashi walked home and took a good shower and went to sleep . Tommorow will be another big day .

* * *

Et Voilà ! Next chapter is coming ! Perhaps it will takes more time than the second chapter .


	3. Bad day

SORRY for THE LONG WAIT ! :O I had a lots of things to do.. :S I will finish the story thats for sure !

OH and sorry for the grammar mistake !

Enjoy the story ! :)

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO !**

* * *

Kakashi got up still half asleep. He went to the bathroom to pee, his hand was looking for his cock.

'' Oh yeah... It's true... '' He sat down on the toilet.

He then realise that there was blood on his panties.

'' What the hell!? '' That's why his 'Sakura's ass' was kind of wet, it was her period. He never thought this would happen.

'' Stupid Sakura's period and wrong jutsu... '' He was desperate.

* * *

Sakura woke up, she felt her pant was tight. She saw a bump in the middle of her new body and was afraid for a moment. She removes the blanket over her and looked under the boxer.

''Oh god it Kakashi's cock! '' She got up to call Kakashi to ask how to stop this thing.

* * *

**Ring Ring **

'' It has to be Sakura '' Kakashi hang up the phone

'' Hello? ''

'' KAKASHI! ''

'' Oh Sakura! You just call at the right time. Do you know where's your sanitary towels is? '' Sakura couldn't resist but laugh.

'' HAHAHAHAHA!! I have my period?! ''

'' Yeah! And it's not funny. ''

'' Hehe sorry... Umm the sanitary towel is under the sink. ''

'' Ohh I didn't check there... Wait a sec... Ah I found it! Ok so..... Sakura how I put this? ''

" Oh my god! It's so easy. Open it and get the stick off and put it on the panties. Don't forget to change it often ! Oh and the menstruation stops after 4 or 5 days so good luck! HAHA"

'' 5 DAYS?! DAMN! Okay thanks... So what did you call for ? ''

'' Oh yeah I almost forgot. When I woke up um... Your penis was... standing... and gosh! It's still erect! ''

'' Oh... ''

'' Oh ? Don't oh me! How do I stop this !!?? ''

'' Well.. You just have to wait it going to stop ... ''

'' Are you sure ? '' _' I don't know I never try it__...__ I use another method.__.__. But I won't tell you. ' _

'' Yea. ''

'' Okay... So what's up? '' Asked Sakura.

'' Umm nothing except I'm going to help Hinata today for Naruto noticing her... She asked me yesterday. '' Sakura's eyes widened.

" No ! Don't ! You going to give her bad ideas ! I will do it ! "

" Hey she ask me. I won't give her bad ideas okay..? You will see Naruto going to notice her for sure. Now bye. " He hung the phone .

Kakashi took the pad and look at it.

'' How I put this again?? ''

***

Kakashi finished his shower and dried his self . He look at the mirror .

'' Damn... I love her breast... '' They weren't small or too big they were perfect for Kakashi.

He began to massage them, it was so soft and he liked it, but he would love it if it was his hand that touched her chest. Sakura really had change after she turned eighteen last month. At her birthday she was wearing a beautiful red dress and he founded her so pretty, that make him open his eyes. It wasn't that she was not beautiful before, it just that he wasn't paying much attention to her previously. So he after that began to see her like a woman, a beautiful woman and starts having feeling for her. It was not good for him so he tries to forget her in flirting with other women and taking them to bed but it didn't work , Sakura is always in his mind , one time he almost moaned her name during he fucked a woman on the floor in his room. And now this wrong jutsu that she did was not helping him.

He didn't found that bad this jutsu but he was eager to return to his normal body, because there were plenty stuff that he didn't want her to know or see... He thought about many bad things that might happen, because with Sakura everything could occur. What if she shows his face to everybody? What if she forgets that she's in his body and began to flirt with Genma?! Ew... No, this won't happen. And what if she hit herself in the balls to feel what it would feel like?! He was really scared to this one.

He saw blood drop on the floor, he forgot about the period.

'' Shit. '' He wiped it with a towel.

***

In Sakura's side, Kakashi's cock stops standing after long minutes.

She finished her shower, got dress and though about Hinata how poorly she will be trying to seduce Naruto with the help of Kakashi, he was bad in this stuff. One time he helped a couple to hook up and the morning after, the guy Kakashi helped was at the hospital. But when it's about Kakashi, he never had a problem in love, women will go after him, he don't even have to seduce them, all he do is pick one of them and go at his place. That makes Sakura so sick because she loves him. Every time Sakura saw him walking with a woman into his house, all she do was crying. Just in thinking about it she's sleeping in his bed now and it's so yucky.

Sakura was so indeed in loves with a pervert like Kakashi since she was 16 years old after one night.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was taking a walk in the middle of the night when she saw somebody with silver hair sitting on a bench near the memorial stone , she knew it was Kakashi, she always see him there. She decided to go see him and sat next to him. Kakashi was a little surprise to see her he didn't felt her chakra he was too preoccupied thinking about Obito._

_" Sakura what are you doing here ? " asked Kakashi_

_" Same thing for you. " _

_" Hmph. " _

_Sakura didn't know why Kakashi was always going to the memorial stone, he never told her, Sasuke or Naruto.. And she really would like to know._

_" Ne, Kakashi ? Can you tell me why you always coming here every day... and for hours.. ? " A cold breeze pass by them and Sakura had goose bumps , she didn't have a jacket , she was just wearing a t-shirt. Kakashi took off his vest and placed on her shoulder, he didn't seem surprise about her question._

_" You know.. Every time I come here. I keep blaming myself for being so stupid back then__...__ " says Kakashi. Then he spoke first about what happened with Obito and the rest of the team and he tell her about his life and his love with Rin he had. He was talking with emotion and it was the first time she sees him like that and it's really touching her. She even seemed tears falling on his cheeks, she almost cried too. Sakura knew this night was the night that she felt in love with Hatake Kakashi._

_End flashback_

Sakura would never forget the talk she had with Kakashi, It was special for her because she learns a lots of things about him.

Sakura was really shy to say at Kakashi what she feels about him, back then she was too young and she had decided to wait till she turns 18 years old, and now that she is, she will wait till she has her body back.

'' Hey its sunday today! '' Sakura said with a big smile. She was happy to go to the bar with Genma because he was kind of funny and hot and she likes him, but she likes better Kakashi and Kakashi is hotter.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock pm Hinata was at Sakura's house with Kakashi , they were in the kitchen , Kakashi was eating hot-dog . Hinata was sitting beside Sakura and noticed that Sakura's legs were open; she was sitting like a boy.

" Hmm that hot-dog with extra ketchup is fucking good hmm." Sakura (Kakashi) had ketchup all over her mouth. Hinata's sweat dropped.

'' Hinata I have to ask you some question before we start . '' says Kakashi licking his (Sakura's) fingers.

'' O-ok Sakura go ahead . '' Kakashi wipes the ketchup all over his mouth and drank the big bottle of coke .

'' Urg. Okay so do you like ramens ? Do you eat ramens ? Do you know how to make ramens ? "

" Y-Yes.. "

" Good. "

" Now let's begin... Ok Hinata you have to be a mean bitch with Naruto and he will go after you." Hinata's eyes widened

" Wha-What?! " She blushed

" You know... be mean.. Like...a bitch. I don't know okay! Mean bitch that's it." Hinata was scare.

" Oh and we are going to dress you really sexy. " Hinata fainted.

" Hinata ? "

* * *

Sakura was in the living room sitting on the couch, she has nothing to do, and it was so boring. She called Genma to ask what time they going at the bar and it were at 8 o'clock pm, she has 1 hour left. There was something that catches her eyes in the bookcase It's was orange, green, red and it was the Icha Icha paradise collection!

_' He said that I can so why not ..? ' _She looked around her even if there was nobody and took the orange book and went to the first page.

" Ohh my.. " There was a naughty picture of two naked girls doing something, she flipped to the second pages and began to read.

* * *

Kakashi went to the hospital to drop Hinata, he was too lazy to deal with her.

He went home and decided to have some little fun with his new body.

* * *

Sakura didn't see the time pass she really was in the story, Its was already 8:30 o'clock.

" OH MY GOD I'M LAAAAAaaaaate... Wait... Kakashi's always late." Sakura got up and went directly to the bar in a pouf of smoke. She was already dress.

Sakura appears in the middle of the bar and was looking for Genma. She saw him at the table whistling at girls that pass next to him. Genma saw Kakashi and waved at him.

" Hey Kakashi ! You're late! " Sakura went to sit next to him .

" Sorry... Uhh.. There was a little kitten crying outside so I- " Genma cut him off.

" Oh please Kakashi ! You don't have to lie with me , I know why you're always late . " he grinned.

" Haha. Yea... "

***

Sakura drank her last glass of sake, she really found it boring this night, all that Genma do was grab women's ass and be punched by them on the face. She would rather like to lie on her couch and watch funny movie.

" Hey Kakashi why are you so down !? Light up man! " screamed a drunk Genma who was dancing on a table...

" Hum.. I think I will go... I'm really tired and It already midnight. See ya ! "

" Oh ok Bye then ! " Sakura disappeared in a pouf a smoke.

" Oh finally.. " Sakura was happy to be at home, she was so eager to take a shower because she stank of cigarette and hate it.

She was about to took off Kakashi's sweater when she heard someone knock on the door .

" Damn.. Who could it be at this time.. " she whispered. She took her time to step down the stairs and went to open the door. She saw a long beautiful purple haired woman with brown eyes , she had dark red lipstick on her lips and she looked in her thirties . The girl was holding herself and looked really desperate.

" Hi.. " She has a nice voice too.

" Humm.. Sorry who are you ? " Sakura never saw that girl before.

" Really funny Kakashi... It's me Kasuyo you're ex-fiancée. " Sakura's eyes widened

" I came here because.. I want you back . "

* * *

Hope you like this chapter !

Review please :)

_Next chapter : Unexpected visit_


	4. Unexpected visit

_ Hey guys sorry for the long wait... Too long to explain..._

_Enjoy the story :)_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**  
_

_

* * *

_

Ex-fiancee, this word was running in her head several times. Sakura was speechless. She was still standing in front of the house, holding the door. Kakashi was engaged before? Who would have thought about that? Sakura had already imagined that girl in Kakashi's arm, on the bed. She grimaced. Thanks for the mask, it hiding it.

"Kakashi can I come in please? It is cold outside." asked Kasuyo.

"Um... sure." Sakura let Kasuyo in and closed the door. She didn't know why she accepted.

They went to the living room, Kasuyo sat on the sofa with three seats and Sakura sat on the couch with one seat that is in front of Kasuyo.

There was a big moment of silence and Kasuyo decided to break it, she knew that Kakashi won't talk first.

Sakura's mind was to preoccupy, she was asking herself a lots of question.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi..." said Kasuyo. Sakura was puzzled.

"I should never leave you for Hayate ..." Kakashi's jaw drops. (Sakura)

_'So it was her that broke up... and for Hayate... what a bitch!'_ thought Sakura.

How could she possibly dump Kakashi? Kakashi was way much better looking than Hayate, and way much gentle. All Hayate does is coughing, coughing and coughing. She sure didn't understand that woman tastes.

And how in the world Kakashi never talked about Kasuyo before? She never have heard of him having an other girlfriend except Rin. Sakura was getting too curious now, she has to ask him one day.

Sakura was a little sad, because if Kasuyo wouldn't have dump Kakashi, maybe in that moment they were married and have kids. Sakura clenched (Kakashi's) hands on his knee until his knuckles turned white.

_'Damn Kakashi! I need you! Be here or I will kick that slut!'_

"Please Kakashi... I know I did a big mistake. Please forgive me... You know, Hayate and I didn't do anything before I left you..." Kasuyo started to cry.

"I - I love you so much Kakashi..." Sakura closed her (Kakashi's) eyes, took a big breath and gave some tissue to Kasuyo, she didn't know what to say.

"I will make some tea." Sakura went in the kitchen and grab the telephone. She pressed her phone number and waited, but there was no answer.

"Damn it..." Sakura went to make some green tea, she took her time. What she's going to tell Kasuyo? She can't say to her 'get the fuck off, I don't want to see you anymore' because maybe Kakashi still loved her. But Sakura would gladly do it if she can. For sure, she won't say 'I love you too' She maybe would have to make love to her and this is just gross.

Sakura went in the living room with two mugs in her (Kakashi's) hands and gave one to Kasuyo.

"Thanks..." said Kasuyo, trying to stop her tears with the tissue.

Sakura rubbed Kakashi's forehead, she was so tired. She will tell Kasuyo that its will be better to talk about that another time that way she can explain to Kakashi, so he can tell her what to do or so he can go see her himself when he will have his body back.

"Look Kasuyo... I-" Sakura didn't finish her phrase. She heard someone opening the window beside her, Sakura turned her (Kakashi's) head and saw herself a little bit panicking who's ridiculously trying to get inside, by the window. _'Damn you Kakashi...'_ Kakashi saw Sakura (his body) in front of him who's was looking at him and he spoke.

"Hey Sakura! I think the tampon is stuck in your vagi-" Kakashi froze and stopped talking. He just saw Kasuyo, who was now turning her attention to him (Sakura's body) .

_'Oups...'_

_'Fucking idiot...'_ thought Sakura.

"Ha-ha yeah Sakura I think the tampon is stuck in your vagina! Um that is what Ino told me. It's a joke that just me and her can understand hehe-whatever." said Kakashi who was now playing with his new pink curls, nervously. Sakura narrowed her (Kakashi's) eyes at him.

Kasuyo was looking at Sakura (who is Kakashi) weirdly and looked back at Kakashi (who is Sakura).

"Hm... Kakashi who's that girl? You guys seems really close...She even has your habit to enter through the window haha." asked Kasuyo with a fake little laugh.

Sakura hesitate a little before talking, she didn't know what to say first, she could say that she's his teammate, former student or better, friend.

"Well... That girl is Sakura Haruno my fr-"

"I'm his girlfriend." said Kakashi.

Kasuyo's eyes widened, Sakura's too.

"Wha-? Oh.. I didn't know you had a girlfriend.. Why didn't you tell me? I-I'm sorry I'm so stupid I should never come in the first place." Kasuyo stood up and was going to leave, but Sakura (who's in Kakashi body) stopped her.

"Look Kasuyo, I'm the one who's sorry, I should have told you that I have a girlfriend in the first place... But look, I didn't say anything because I was too shocked to see you, it has been a long time since we saw each other and you know... I loved you so much back then that I didn't know what to say..." No one can play with Kakashi's heart so if that girl was his fiancee, then he really loved her.

_'Sakura sure knows how to talk...'_ thought Kakashi.

"God... I feel so humiliated now, I think I really should go.. Bye.. Kakashi." Kasuyo went to open the door and step on the entrance outside, turned to look at Kakashi one more time and she closed the door behind her. She looked so broken.

Sakura didn't like Kasuyo the first time she let her in, but now she has pity for that woman, she can see in Kasuyo's eyes that she still really loves Kakashi and Kakashi didn't do anything, he really was clear and sharp when he told Kasuyo that she was his girlfriend, probably means he didn't want to go back with her.

Sakura went to sit on the couch and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi was a little bit pissed off, he was sitting on the sofa his head bent toward the ground.

"She really loves you Kakashi..."

"She really broke my heart..." Sakura didn't say anything, he was right.

"And she wouldn't have come to me if Hayate wasn't dead."

"Who know... You can give her a second chance." Kakashi narrowed his eye and looked at her.

Sakura register what she just said , she just told to Kakashi to give Kasuyo a second chance. But seriously she didn't really mind if Kakashi was going back with Kasuyo, because Kasuyo looks like a good person except that she broke Kakashi's heart before, she wouln't forgive her for that, but she can see that Kakashi still has a little something for Kasuyo. You can't really hide your feeling with Sakura Haruno's face. Kakashi looked sad. Sakura really loves Kakashi so she would do anything to make him happy, she would even try to hook up Kakashi and Kasuyo if that's what he wants, even if it can break _her_ heart, even if that's not what _she _wants, but she _still_ will be happy for him. She will have to move on after that and be happy with a another man who really loves her and will do anything to make her happy.

"Sakura are you crying?"

"N-n-no..." Sakura wipes the tears on her face (Kakashi's face).

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know... this situation... It's sad. I know that it's not nice what Kasuyo did but... She really looks like a nice person and was really sincere..."

"I don't give a fuck about her." Sakura's eyes widened.

"W-what? Why do you say that? She loves you and I can see it in you that you still have something for her Kakashi. Why don't you want to give her a second chance?"

Kakashi was confused. _'What? Does she want me to go out with her?'_

"I know that she still loves me..." He whispered.

"She was... my first real love, what happened between us will always be graved in my heart, however my feelings for her is gone now and I don't want to give her a second chance because..."

"...I love someone else." There was a little pain in Sakura's new heart.

"And who is it?" Sakura whispered looking at Kakashi.

"I will tell you one day." He smiled.

The pain grew more painful in her heart.

"Okay..." She had no clue who that girl could be.

"You know at least she didn't do anything with Hayate before she dumped you." said Sakura.

"I know. And lets just don't talk about Kasuyo anymore."

"Sorry."

Kakashi didn't say anything.

There was a big pregnant pause.

"You're okay?" His pissed off and sad face has changed for a happy one.

"Yeah.." Sakura wiped the tears from her.

"You know Sakura, you sure are a very delicate person." Kakashi laughed.

Sakura smiled.

It was nice to hear him laugh.

"Kakashi? "

"Yeah? "

_**BAAAMMM ! **_

Sakura punched Kakashi on the face.

"OUCHH! What was that for? You just punch your face! You don't care if it broken! "Kakashi rubbed his new cheek.

"I CAN HEAL IT AFTER! But for now I don't care! Kakashi you fucking idiot, I'm gonna punch you harder." Kakashi just realized why Sakura was really mad and just punched him in the face suddenly.

"Oh... Hehe." Kakashi was scratching at the back of his (Sakura's) head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO FOR A TAMPON TO BE STUCK IN MY VAGINA? "

"Um.." Kakashi began to be nervous.

"I-I insert the tampon in your... half of it and press the thing... and took it off a-and there was this little rope that was out and I thought I did it badly so I push it inside... and after I realized that this rope was to remove the tampon...I was going to take it off, but it deepened the... little rope inside your..." Sakura blinked. How could this genius didn't realize it before he stuck the tampon in her vagina that this rope was to remove the tampon. She just couldn't believe it. How could she love a man like him?

"Kakashi... You are the most stupid man I ever know, how could they call you Kakashi Hatake the genius?" It wasn't a question.

"Hey, a little bit of respect please, I am your sensei. "

"You WERE! And how could I give you respect? You don't even respect my body!"

"..."

There was a really long pause before Kakashi started to speak.

"Um... Sakura.. We have to take off the..."

"Yeah I know, but Kakashi you don't need me to do that, you can do it yourself."

"No. I tried and your fingers are too short..."

_'Oh god..'_

"Okay lets just, finish with that. "

* * *

It was 9 am, Sakura was sitting on a chair eating breakfast in a restaurant, she was trying to forget what happened last night, it was horrible. It was the worst night she ever had. The worst thing was to hear Kakashi moan from her mouth. That was so unexpected. When she heard that, she froze and looked at herself who was Kakashi and she heard him says sorry with big eyes, he was scared that she was going to punch him. She finished with this thing fast and told him to go home.

That night was so... embarrassing. But thankfully he didn't go to the hospital, it would have break her reputation.

Sakura took one last drink of coffee, put the bills on the table and walked out of the restaurant. The sunshine was really bright today and the weather was hot, it was a perfect day to read under a tree near a lake with a cherry Popsicle to eat!

She decided to go home and grab a medical book, Sakura took a shortcut and saw something green and black popping everywhere and before she realized who it was and run away, it appeared in front of her.

"KAKASHI! MY FELLOW RIVAL! I finally found you!" screamed Gai.

"Oh crap."

"Today is the day Kakashi! It's my turn to choose the challenge and I will win again like last month!"

_'Challenge?'_ thought Sakura.

"The challenge is to run 100 times around Konoha and do 1000 push-ups! The person who does it first, win! And don't forget if you loose they will be a consequence! "

"What, are you crazy!"

"Kakashi, Kakashi, my sweet rival you know the rules!"

"If I loose I will wash your dogs for one year every tree weeks! And if you loose you will have to make your sweet student Sakura to go on a date with my gorgeous Lee! And now you have no choice Kakashi, you can't refuse this like before! "

_'HE IS CRAZY! I have to win this challenge or I- Kakashi has refused to try to make me go out with Lee before? How sweet!'_

"Deal."

_'Pakkun and his friend will be happy if I win. Sometimes Kakashi is too lazy and tired to wash his dogs when it is time, so he doesn't do it...'_

"Awesome! Tomorrow at 8 am on the red bridge! Goodbye Kakashi!" Gai disappeared.

"Damn... What did I put myself in?"

_'I have to win for Kakashi's dog sake! For that I have to train now! But before, I have to kick Kakashi's ass! I mean my ass.' _

_

* * *

_

"YO KAKASHI WAKE UP!" screamed Sakura.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he fell on the floor.

"Damn it Sakura! It's just 2:30 pm!" Sakura rolled her (Kakashi's) eyes.

"Your such a lazy ba-" Her eyes found something pink on her nightstand.

Kakashi found what she was staring at and run, but Sakura grab his (her) pink hair.

"Ow."

Sakura walked to the nightstand, dragging Kakashi too and grab the DVD with her other hand and read the title.

"XXX Porn4ever XXX... Ohohoho no Kakashi you did not watch this in my house! RIGHT?"

She turned to face Kakashi to listen to his answer. His face was red. He didn't know what to say.

"Have something to say before I punch you?" asked Sakura furiously.

"It was good..?" Before Sakura could punch Kakashi someone yelled.

"OH MY!" Kakashi and Sakura turned their head and saw Ino blushing at the window, her head was in and she dropped a scroll from her hand on the floor.

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other and realized what position they were in and what Ino sees right now, Sakura kneeling in front of Kakashi, towards where his penis is and Kakashi holding Sakura's hair and the porn DVD in the other hand.

They let go of each other.

That scene was... dirty.

"EHH Ino! That's not what you think!" screamed Sakura (who is in Kakashi's body).

"Oh... I'm sorry to disturb you guys... I-It okay Kakashi, I respect what you and Sakura are doing, I didn't have thought that you two were really going out... Anyway. That scroll on the floor is for you and Sakura from Tsunade. So yeah... I think I will go now bye! "

"Wait Ino what did you heard when you came?" asked Kakashi (who is in Sakura's body).

"Umm... I heard you asking Kakashi if it was good... That's it..." Ino was gone.

"God this is so awkward..."

"Less than yesterday." said Kakashi.

"..."

He was damn right.

"Hey Kakashi, why didn't you tell me that Gai and you are doing challenges?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh... I forgot..."

"God... I have one tomorrow, it's to run 100 times around Konoha and do 1000 push-ups!"

"Not bad, we did worse." said Kakashi calmly.

"It's bad for me!"

"Calm down Sakura, I know you can do it..." He looked away. Sakura resisted on punching him.

"May I ask you what the consequences were?" he asked.

"If he looses he will wash your dogs for a long time and if I loose _you_ will go on a date with Lee." she said with a smile.

"Ehh! You better win Sakura! I don't want to go on a date with Lee." Sakura looked away. Kakashi resisted on kissing her, though it can be weird..

"Whatever, there's a scroll here that's waiting for us." He took the scroll and Sakura went next to him.

Finally some news from Tsunade, they both were so eager to read it. They really started of being sick of their present body. Kakashi and Sakura prayed that Tsunade-sama after all, found a jutsu for them to go in their proper frame.

Kakashi opened the scroll and they both began to read.

**2 minutes later.**

"DAMN IT !" They yelled.

* * *

_-Hope you like this chapter ! :D_

_-Poor Kasuyo.. I started to like her xD  
_

_-I don't know when I'm going to update the next chapter but for sure that one day I will. :)_

_-Hey I read all my previous chapter and... GOD ! There's like a lots of mistakes and my sentences are not really elaborated... (ps: this one too) -_- The worst one is the first and second chapter. Haha I have to change that... x) (I need a beta)_

_-Recently I saw the preview of Naruto Shippuden episode 191 'Kakashi love song' I was like what the hell ! Who's that girl Kakashi is with ! She better not be his girlfriend x) hahaha Anyway.  
_

_-Please review_


End file.
